


Waiting By The Water

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed is in love, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake film class, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Abed tells everyone he’s fine, they believe him, Troy was the only one who could see how Abed was really feeling. Everyday from 4:30 - 7 pm Abed goes and sits on rocks next to the ocean. The spot where Troy was supposed to return. The only thing is, Troy was supposed to come back 8 months ago.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 20





	Waiting By The Water

Abeds Pov 

I sat looking around at everyone, taking in how different everything felt. I missed how it used to be. I missed Shirley and him. My Troy. The only person who could make me feel like I was able to be a part of the world. I just wanted to see his smile again. 

“How are you today Abed?” Britta asked.

I looked away from Troy's old spot at the table and in Brittas direction. 

“I’m good! How are you?” I questioned.

“Good... You know it’s important to talk about your feelings right?” She said.

“I’m fine though? There’s nothing to talk about.” I replied. 

There was so much to talk about. Troy was supposed to come back 8 months ago. Things were supposed to go back to normal. I was supposed to be happy again. 

He never came back. 

June 19. The day Troy should have returned. 

I spent all day sitting on the rocks next to the dock. 7 am till 3 am. I didn’t move. I waited. Slowly getting more and more worried about him. The only reason I didn’t stay on those rocks forever is that the group dragged me away kicking and screaming. 

Where is my best friend? 

Why didn’t he come back?

His sheets didn’t smell like him anymore, neither did his clothes. I missed his smell so much, I missed his hugs and his laugh. 

It took a lot of convincing for the group to finally believe I was fine. I wasn’t fine, the hole in my chest just kept getting bigger and bigger. I made up a fake class so they wouldn’t know what I did every day from 4:30 pm - 7 pm because if they did they wouldn’t let me out of their sight. I went to the ocean and waited by the water, in the spot where he should have come back. Although most of me has lost hope, part of me still believes he’s going to come back. I know it’s not healthy and I need to let him go but I can’t, I can’t let him go. I love him. 

I glanced down at my phone and the time read 4:03. I watched as the group pack up their things and stand up.

“See you at 7, Abed!” Annie smiled and waved.

I forced a smile and waved back at her.

“Where’s your class?” Britta asked.

“Other end of the school,” I mumbled picking up my things and putting them in my messenger bag.

“I know how much you miss him Abed, he’s going to come back okay?” Britta said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder.

My body tensed up.

“Please don’t touch me,” I muttered.

“Sorry.” She said quickly moving her hand.

“Sorry it’s just-“ 

“It’s okay.” She cut me off.

“All I’m saying is, he’ll be home soon okay.” She assured.

I looked at the floor holding my tears back the best I could.

I nodded.

“I know you don’t like talking about your feelings but, I know how you felt about him, or still feel.” She softly said.

“What do you mean?” I mumbled.

“I realized it when you said goodbye, the whole lava thing. You loved him didn’t you?” She questioned.

I looked up at her briefly then my eyes fell back to the floor.

“I’m going to be late, I have to go,” I muttered and briskly walked past her.

***

I sat down on the rocks pulling Troy's letterman jacket tighter around my shoulders, the cold February wind blew against me making me shiver. I wish this could be our thing, I wish Troy and I had a tradition where we’d come here every day, cuddle and watch the sunset. When the colder months came around we would make hot chocolate, bring blankets and cuddle closer to each other. We would spend hours talking and every couple of minutes we’d take a second to kiss. Sadly that was far from the case, I came to the rocks every day alone to wait for him to come back. This was the only place I could let my emotions out so I spent most of the 3 and a half hours crying. Christmas was definitely one of the hardest days to get through. I missed cuddling with Troy and watching the terrible Inspector Spacetime Christmas special. The group watched it with me but things weren’t the same, I didn’t have his laugh or his arms around me. I sat alone in a chair with my legs pulled into my chest doing everything I could to hold back my tears.

I spent the next few hours staring out at the empty ocean as the wind stung my tear-stained cheeks.

“Hey Troy, if you’re out there I just wanted to tell you I love you and miss you so much. Please come home.” I picked up my bag and started to walk back to Greendale. After 20 minutes of walking, I finally got back and sat down on the steps.  
Annie honked her horn and waved.

“How was your class?” She questioned.

“Good.” 

She looked at me and her eyes widened.

“Your cheeks are so red! oh my god, Abed.” She gasped and touched my face. 

“You’re freezing!!” 

“I’m fine, we were just filming outside,” I mumbled.

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate at home okay?” 

“Thanks,” I whispered.

“You know Troy never shut up about how cute you looked in his jacket.” She smiled.

“I was in love with him.” I blurted.

“I am in love with him.” I corrected myself.

“Aweeee, Abed!!!!” She squealed.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s gone,” I muttered.

“He’ll be back, and I definitely think he loves you too.” She said.

“I really really hope so.” 

-2 months later-

Winter lasted much longer this year but when April came it finally started to warm up.

I took off my jacket and laid it down to rest my head on it. I stared up at the bright blue sky feeling the warm sunshine on my face. Remembering how beautiful Troy looked with the sun shining on him. The way his face just glowed. The way his smile made my heartbeat quicken and his laugh just made me instantly feel better. A loud horn made me nearly fall off the rocks. I got up and saw a boat coming to the dock. My heart sank when I realized it wasn’t his. I sat back down on the rocks and swung my legs over the edge, watching the boat dock. I watched a couple of men get off with luggage. Then I saw Levar Burton, that meant... Troy had to be there right? Then I saw him. He looked more grown-up, his hair was longer and he had a bit of stubble. I jumped off the rocks and ran towards the dock.

“TROY!” I screamed.

He turned around and dropped his bags as soon as he saw me. 

“ABED!” He cried.

He opened his arms and I jumped up into them wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughed and spun me around.

I let go and put my feet back on the floor. Troy's arms remained around me and held me close to his chest.

“Sorry, I’ve just always wanted to do that, I see people do it all the time with reunion scenes,” I mumbled.

“You forgot something.” Troy smiled.

I lifted my head and our eyes met.

“What’s that?” I questioned.

“This,” Troy said and leaned in to kiss me. 

He was kissing me right now. I almost forgot to kiss back. I put my arms around his waist and pulled his body closer to mine. We pulled apart to catch our breath and his smile grew wider.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that since the day I left, I hate that I didn’t do it sooner, I missed you so much Abed and I um I love you.” 

“I love you so much too and I missed you more than anything,” I said.

“I’ve actually um, I’ve waited here every day since the day you were supposed to come home. On those rocks over there, I sat there every day for 3 and a half hours, because I knew you’d come back.” I pointed to the rocks.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Troy whispered and pecked my lips.

“My boat got stolen. I docked it then Levar and I went to stay in a hotel overnight. Someone must have hot wired it, it was gone in the morning and we spent weeks trying to figure out how it got stolen or where it was, eventually we had to get a new boat but this one was much older and slower. So it took so much longer. I’m so fucking sorry, I couldn’t call, I wanted to I missed you so much Abed. I thought about you every single second I swear I just-” Troy rambled.

“Hey beautiful, listen to me. You’re home. I have you back. You know what that makes me?” I smiled.

“What?” Troy sniffed.

“That makes me the happiest man alive because I have you. That’s all that matters.” I whispered and kissed him.

“I love you so much.” Troy cried. 

“I love you too, beautiful,” I replied.

I pulled him into another tight hug and he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

“Please never leave me,” I whispered.

“Never again, I promise, never. I’ll always be here.” Troy mumbled into the crook of my neck. 

“Are you still in 303?” He asked.

“Yeah, Annie and I live there but she’s practically moved in with her girlfriend .” 

“Oh cool, I guess we’ll have some alone time then.” Troy grinned.

“Mmh.” I smirked and pecked his lips. 

“I can’t wait to be at home in bed cuddling with you baby,” Troy whispered.

“Me neither,” I said.

Troy pecked my lips again then we finally pulled out of the hug. 

“I never said this but I think you look really beautiful in the sunlight. You look beautiful all the time Troy.” 

“You’re perfect.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos<3 thanks so much for reading


End file.
